


You're So Fucking Precious When You Smile

by indigostarchild



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Intensely Requited Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, everyone is alive and things are good, galra are hermaphroditic by human standards, obscene amounts of fluff, okay here we go, so heads up on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostarchild/pseuds/indigostarchild
Summary: Fluffy Uliro morning sex for the soul.





	You're So Fucking Precious When You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Varusai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varusai/gifts).



> Hey ya'll it's time for horny on main. This fic is intensely self-indulgent and is heavily saturated with fluff so prepare for cavities.

Ulaz wakes up warm and blissfully comfortable. He automatically cuddles closer to the body tucked against his. There’s familiar scents slipping through his hazy focus and he purrs at the presence of his mate safe in his arms. His hands grasp into smooth skin over hard planes of muscle. He might have drifted off again if he hadn’t become aware of some movement and a quiet murmur ghosting the shell of his ear.

As Ulaz stirs to wakefulness he becomes aware that his boyfriend is grinding on him. Their legs are too tangled between them for much movement but Shiro is still doing his best to find friction. Ulaz can’t find it in himself to be annoyed when his human mate is panting softly where his head is tucked under his chin, his face still serene with sleep when Ulaz blinks his eyes open. He leans down slightly to rub his cheek against Shiro’s. He knows Shiro can’t tell that he scents him, but it satisfies Ulaz when his own scent mingles with Shiro’s. The human’s skin is always so soft, and he spends a moment just enjoying the way it feels against his fine fur.

“Shiro” he says softly, nudging their noses together. Shiro murmurs and his hands twitch where they curl around Ulaz’s back. The galra’s only half awake and his mates asleep yet Shiro has Ulaz turned on like he’s an overeager teenager. Ulaz snakes his hands down to grab Shiro’s ass and squeeze. He loves everything about Shiro, but his ass is high on the list of favorites. He’s too sleepy to do much else than knead the plush muscle with his hands and place soft kisses along Shiro’s cheekbone. Ulaz is starting to drift again when Shiro’s grinding becomes more urgent and his breathing picks up. Ulaz can feel his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as he blinks awake.

“Good morning love” Ulaz laughs softly. Shiro hums happily and grins sleepily up at his boyfriend. Ulaz’s heart melts and puddles molten in his chest.

“Morning beautiful” Shiro says. Ulaz blushes violet and Shiro huffs happily, gasping when Ulaz maneuvers them so the friction is better for both of them.

“I want you to fuck me” Ulaz purrs in Shiro’s ear. Shiro has a full body shudder and nods enthusiastically.

“I was, um, actually just having a dream about that” Shiro admits, sneaking a hand up to pull and pinch at Ulaz’s ear. Ulaz responds by leaning down to suck a hickey onto Shiro’s neck, just above his shoulder. Shiro moans softly when Ulaz pulls off to admire the dark mark.

“Was it a good dream?” Ulaz asks, teasing clear in the lilt of his voice.

“It was, but I like this better” Shiro says. He gasps as Ulaz rolls on top of him and presses their lips together. It starts out chaste, soft lips just barely touching. Ulaz can feel where Shiro’s length is pressed hard against his hip, and he’s never possessed the same patience as Shiro, so he’s quick to part his lips and tilt his head. Shiro follows suit eagerly. Ulaz breaks away to trail kisses along Shiro’s jawline, down to kiss and nip at his neck and collarbone in the way he knows his mate likes. He’s rewarded by Shiro sighing out his name and pulling his head up to kiss him again. It’s turning messy, and after Shiro nips his lower lip Ulaz presses his tongue to the seam of Shiro’s mouth. Shiro responds in turn and they deepen the kiss, tongues lazily sliding together.

Laying together like this has made both of then sleepy again, and they make out lazily for a while. Ulaz sheathes his claws and props himself up on his elbows just enough that he can slip his hands between them and tease at Shiro’s nipples. Ulaz admires the way that makes Shiro's pretty face flush pink. Shiro’s hands don’t wander from where they cup his boyfriend’s face, teasing at his ears with deft fingers. He buries his fingers in thick white crest fur and tugs, earning a soft moan from Ulaz. Ulaz has become almost hyperaware of Shiro hard against him and he wants him inside him already. As if Shiro can sense his growing impatience, he breaks away to suck on the shell of Ulaz’s ear in a way that makes the heat coiling in his gut tighten. He arches when Shiro bites his throat, kissing to soothe the slight sting.

Ulaz growls and moves back, positioning himself over Shiro’s cock. “Wait!” Shiro says.

Ulaz freezes, wondering if he’d misread something.

“I was going to eat you out.” Shiro says breathlessly. Oh. Well Ulaz would never turn that down. Ulaz goes to roll over onto his back, but Shiro grabs him and tugs him forward. Ulaz frowns.

“I’m not sitting on your face.” He says, ears tilted back.

Shiro huffs. “Babe, you won’t squish me.” Ulaz still refuses to budge. “Ulaz.” Shiro whines. Ulaz is always careful with him, though sometimes Shiro can get him to be just a bit rougher when he’s riled up like he is now. “I’ll tap out as soon as anything get uncomfortable.” Ulaz perks up at that.

“Two taps?” he clarifies. It’s always two taps, and Ulaz always checks anyways. Shiro nods and Ulaz scoots forward so he’s kneeling over Shiro’s face. Saliva pools in Shiro’s mouth when he sees how wet Ulaz’s arousal already is. The scent of his mate's slick is sweet and nearly cloying.  He presses his mouth up to Ulaz’s heat and moans happily at the way it makes his mate whine low in his throat. Large hands twine in black and white hair to gently hold him in place as Shiro laps at Ulaz’s slit. He presses his tongue inside to tease at the sensitive ridges just past the entrance, rewarded by Ulaz’s thighs tightening around his head. Their first times together they’d both been thrown off by each other’s somewhat unfamiliar anatomy, but they’ve had plenty of time to become familiar.

“Don’t tease.” Ulaz huffs as he fights the urge to grind down on Shiro’s mouth. He falters, wary of hurting his mate, and starts to back off only for Shiro’s hands to move from his thighs to his lower back to hold him in place. Shiro catches his eyes and pointedly rubs his tongue firmly along the ridges. Ulaz moans and grinds down. Shiro hums happily and the vibrations make the galra keen. They move in tandem until Ulaz loses track of time, only focused on the pleasure between his legs. Shiro is painfully hard under Ulaz, squirming uselessly in search of friiton, but he’s so absorbed in his task that the sensation is like background noise.

Ulaz is jolted back to the moment when Shiro taps his leg twice. Ulaz is quick to sit up on his knees, blinking down at Shiro grinning below him, his mouth covered in pink slick.

“Are you alright?” Ulaz asks.

“Just needed some air.” Shiro says, reaching up to slip two fingers inside Ulaz. Ulaz rocks down and gasps when Shiro presses at where he’s most sensitive, his whole body lighting up at the stimulation. Ulaz’s breathe hitches as Shiro rubs firm circles against the bundle of nerves that his fingers are just long enough to reach. He’s breathing hard and he’s covered in a faint sheen of sweat that darkens his pale violet fur. Shiro has mercy on him and adds another finger, pumping them in and out easily. He pulls his fingers nearly all the way out only to tease at the ridges, pleasure arcing up Ulaz’s spine. Shiro doesn’t let up, rubbing in firm circles that have Ulaz gasping. It’s just on the edge of too much yet not enough, and the grin on Shiro’s face shows that he knows it. Ulaz tightens around Shiro’s fingers, hoping to get the message across, but Shiro’s starting to space out, entirely focused on how soft yet tight Ulaz feels around his fingers and enamored with watching the slide of them in and out. Ulaz is out of patience.

Ulaz his legs around Shiro to flip them. Shiro looks dazed where he ended up between his boyfriends legs and Ulaz laughs at his expression. “Are you still there love?” Ulaz asks. Shiro nods after a moment and crawls up the bed so they can kiss. Ulaz can taste himself on Shiro and quickly reciprocates when the kiss starts getting sloppy. Shiro nips Ulaz’s lower lip and the galra can’t help the growl that slips out of him. He reaches up to squeeze Shiro’s chest gently between his hands and watches his dark lashes flutter at the sensation. Ulaz had learned that most humans are soothed by pressure, hence the hugging ritual. Ulaz gets something out of it too; he likes the feeling of Shiro between his hands and arms, warm and trusting. He rubs his thumbs over Shiro’s nipples just to be a tease as he applies steady pressure again. Shiro pushes up into his grip and inhales sharply, rutting against Ulaz’s hip.

“Baby please.” Shiro gasps, and Ulaz can’t say no to that face. He spreads his legs so Shiro can get between them. Of course the sad puppy eyes of a moment ago have disappeared to be replaced with an excited grin. Shiro stands on his knees and grabs under Ulaz’s thighs, pulling them up onto his shoulders. The human doesn’t even shake as he supports most of Ulaz’s body weight. He briefly wonders if Shiro will bend him in half; the stretch of that position hardly bothers him, but Shiro doesn’t push forward, so he must have something else in mind.

“I think you like being between my thighs.” Ulaz teases. Shiro rarely picks positions that don’t involve having Ulaz’s legs around him. Shiro pauses where he’s sucking a hickie on one of the pale stripes along his inner thigh.

“Yeah.” Shiro smiles, unashamed. He adjusts his position until Ulaz’s knees are hooked over his shoulders and Ulaz can feel Shiro’s length pressed against him. “Is this good?” Shiro asks.

“Yes.” Ulaz uses his calves to tug Shiro closer, making his mate laugh at his impatience. He shifts where his weight is pressed down on his upper back and arms so he can gain some semblance of leverage. Shiro lines up and then he is finally, finally pressing in. He's far too slow so Ulaz presses back until they are flush together. Ulaz purrs at the heavy pressure of being full, deeply satisfied by the absolutely overwhelmed look on his mates face. That never gets old.

“Fuck.” Shiro groans. “You feel so good baby.” Ulaz can see Shiro straining not to move, to give him a moment to adjust. It’s a decent payback for the teasing earlier when he tightens around him and Shiro whines.  Ulaz sighs in relief when Shiro starts to move and the coiling heat in his gut starts to build again. Shiro thrusts slow and grinds deep and Ulaz arches under him. He shifts around on his knees, trying to get the right angle, and is rewarded by Ulaz moaning and digging his claws into the sheets.

“Right there.” He gasps.

“I’ve got you.” Shiro soothes, increasing his pace until they are both panting and chasing their release. Shiro’s legs are shaking but that’s the last thing on his mind as he watches Ulaz start to come apart under him.

“Shiro please I’m close.” Ulaz gasps, movements becoming frantic. Shiro takes his hands off Ulaz’s thighs to wrap them around his hips and pull Ulaz back hard against him. He bounces Ulaz on his cock until nothing exists but the building molten pleasure between them and the blissed-out look on Ulaz’s face. That gets Shiro babbling.

“Oh god baby, I love you- ah, I love you so much Ulaz, you feel so good you’re perfect you’re so- fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Ulaz comes with a gasp of Shiro’s name, his vision whiting out as the coil of heat in his gut snaps and pleasure rushes over him in a wave. Shiro’s hips stutter as Ulaz tightens around him like a vice. He cries out and he follows Ulaz over the edge as his pleasure peaks. They move together through their orgasms until they are both teasing at the line of overstimulated and settle for sated.

Shiro’s legs must have given out because he finds himself sitting back on his heels with Ulaz in his lap. He can hear Ulaz murmuring soft praises but his ears are ringing so much that the meaning is lost on him. Ulaz moves slowly out of his lap and then reaches back to gather his mate close. Their hearts are still beating fast but their breaths are steadily slowing. The both lay drifting for a while, warm and content together. Shiro listens to the steady cadence of his mates purring as he moves back so he's resting against the mound of pillows by the headboard and can rest Ulaz's head in his lap. He runs his hands through the galra's soft crest fur until his mate blinks his eyes open.

“Hello love.” Ulaz purrs.

“Hi.” Shiro responds, leaning down to kiss his nose. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Ulaz smiles, a rare sight, and Shiro melts. He rubs their foreheads together and Ulaz leans up into it.

“You’re so fucking precious when you smile.” Shiro says, overwhelmed by bubbly affection. Ulaz can only blush and laugh at that. There’s so much he could say, so much that he’s feeling, but it all fails to come out in more than three very familiar words.

“I love you.” Ulaz purrs. “So much more than you can know.”

“I love you too.” Shiro says. “And I think I might know, considering I feel the same way.” Ulaz pushes at him teasingly, then suddenly stills as he remembers the rest of the world.

“Are we late for breakfast?”

Shiro glances over at the clock. “Only by a few minutes if we shower quickly.”

“Then we better not shower together.” Ulaz says, already getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Shiro watches him go, admiring the pattern of white stripes adorning his mates back and thighs. He wants to follow after his mate, but Ulaz is right; they’ll be more than just a few minutes late to breakfast if they shower together. Shiro decides he really isn’t all that hungry.

Ulaz looks up at him in surprise when he slips into the bathroom and joins him in the shower. It’s a bit of a tight fit with both of them but they long ago mastered moving around each other. “I thought we were trying not to miss breakfast.” Ulaz hums as he rubs soap that smells almost but not quite like honey into a lather between his hands. Shiro presses next to him so some of the water falls over him as well.

“I’m not hungry.” Shiro says. His stomach growls and Ulaz laughs. Rather than protest Ulaz starts to rub the soap into Shiro’s hair, careful to keep it out of his eyes. Shiro leans into the touch and lets his hands wander over his mate. His hands are slipping lower when Ulaz sighs.

“You are insatiable.”

“You’re just unfairly attractive.” Shiro says. “And I want you in my mouth.”

“That’s not an acceptable alternative to a meal.” Ulaz deadpans, teasing only betrayed by the slight upturn of his lips. Shiro's fingers circle his slit and dip inside, teasing along his inner walls.  Ulaz's hands tighten in Shiro's hair as his cock starts to slip out.  The tip curls itself around Shiro’s fingers as he withdraws them.

“Long time no see.” Shiro says to it as more of Ulaz’s length emerges. It fades from deep violet at the thick ridged base to bright pink at the smooth narrow tip, dripping rose colored slick that smells saccharine. Saliva pools in Shiro’s mouth.

“It’s only been three days.” Ulaz says pointedly. He tries one last time to be practical. “We should just wash up quickly and join the others for breakfast.” He’s only half focused on the sensations from Shiro’s hand on his cock, occupied with washing the suds out of his mate’s hair.  They're not too far gone yet.

“I’ll be quick.” Shiro sinks down to his knees and smiles up at him. Ulaz loves that smile too much to resist. He moves so that his mate isn’t getting water in his face. His cock is filling out more, already anticipating Shiro’s sweet mouth on him. Shiro opens his mouth invitingly and Ulaz presses his cock inside, moaning at the hot pressure of his mate’s mouth around him.

“We’re never quick.” Ulaz sighs in defeat.  They spend far too much time getting lost in each other for that.

 

By the time they both stumble out of the shower Shiro’s jaw and ass are sore and breakfast is long over. They both agree it was absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave kudos or a comment! my tumblr is indigostarchild
> 
> next up will be fluffy shendak smut with a side of angst so stay tuned


End file.
